Final Destination 3 Retrospect
by Link32988
Summary: (Chapter 6 Deadly Detour is up!) After Morgan has a vision and saves seven other's lives as well as hers, she learns that death is coming back for them. Please R
1. Inroduction

Introduction  
  
There's always a chance, a small one but a chance none the less, that the exact thing you do is going to be the last thing you do. That this moment will be the last moment, that this sentence will be the last sentence and that the punctuation for the sentence will be the punctuation for your life.  
  
Is there a sign for it?  
  
Is there a sign for your last moment?  
  
Did the cream in the coffee mention something? Did the static on the radio hide a message? The subtle irony of a song, the scratch on your CD, the in flight movie?  
  
If you could notice that sign what would you do?  
  
If you knew death was a minute away. If you knew you would never see your family again, your mother, your father, your dog, your home, your bed, your friends, that all of it would be stolen surprisingly. And you knew.  
  
Would you change it? What would give you the right to change it?  
  
That you deduced a sign? That you noticed something that no one else could?  
  
Well what if it wasn't enough.  
  
What if your reason, that your wisdom your unworldly intelligence isn't enough?  
  
You're still going to die…  
  
And is there a way around that… 


	2. Chapter 1: Where Are We Going?

Chapter 1 : Where Are We Going?  
  
BZZZZZT!  
  
The alarm blared. Morgan's hand fumbled around her nightstand bumping into a glass, sending it shattering to the floor, tapping her lamp on, and finally turning off the alarm. After being blinded by light and deafened by the alarm Morgan wondered why she had scheduled to leave so early.  
  
"Florida. beaches, parties, going out with friends.," she thought to herself.  
  
Her feet slid over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow. dammit," she yelled.  
  
Her left foot slid into a piece of glass and she winced, lifting her foot back up onto the bed. She bent her knee and pulled herself up 'indian style' looking at her foot.  
  
Blood oozed and a long shard of glass stuck out. She slid it out gently and placed it on her blanket as her foot continued to bleed. She removed her t - shirt and wrapped her foot to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
The light had come on when she had touched it. She looked at the light and bothered not to shut it off. She looked down at the floor to make sure she didn't step in anymore glass and noticed that the blood had mixed with the water and formed an ominous figure. She ignored it and got to her feet walking to the shower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Some people see a sign in everything, and believe that everything is a sign pointing to their next destination in life. If they can manipulate these signs then they can see what's coming and avoid it. Morgan didn't notice the figure however, it was only blood in water slowly diluting. But when she got down on her knees to place the glass in a garbage bag she noticed it.  
  
The blood had wrapped around a shard, and slid even further past it's original starting point then stopped and slowly spread. Morgan looked at it curiously.  
  
"Six.," she thought.  
  
"Morgan," a woman said.  
  
"Yes mom," Morgan said turning around and looking at her tall thin mother.  
  
"Darling don't worry about that, you'll be late. I mean look at the time it's nearly five thirty. You wanted to get going by then," her mother said.  
  
"It's almost what! Oh no I overslept, do you mind mom," she asked.  
  
"Morgan go on, go take your shower. Your friends will be over any second and - well you know to be careful right," her mother said.  
  
Morgan got up and watched her mother slowly walk. Ever since her mother had suffered the stroke four years ago she hadn't been able to walk like a normal person. A slight limp came about at times or sometimes she would just move at a slow rate. Only in her early forties it was hard for Morgan to watch.  
  
Morgan walked over and hugged her mom who smiled warmly afterwards.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me mom, I promise. We're just heading down to Florida alright," Morgan said.  
  
"I know dear, I know. It's just I can't help but worry," her mother started.  
  
"Dad will be back later today too, and you don't need me just being a burden anymore do you? I mean in September you'll be rid of me with college - just think of this as getting acquainted to your newfound freedom," Morgan joked.  
  
Her mother laughed and Morgan sighed. She always worried about her mother, who had once been so healthy. She worried something like that would happen again when she left, something worse than a stroke. However she found joking about it to be easier than facing it normally.  
  
"Now go on dear, no more standing here dawdling. You go have fun," her mother started.  
  
Morgan smiled and walked past her mother down the hall as her mother finished with 'and get a tan too because you're looking awfully pale'. She laughed and entered the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Putting on shoes hurt more than Morgan had anticipated, but as the sun rose and her friends started to arrive Morgan knew the pain would be worth it.  
  
Beth was the first to come. A tall blonde dressed in a bikini carrying a duffel bag walked up the driveway, her hair blowing in the light breeze. Her bright smile and eyes seemed to make the yard light up more than the slowly elevating sun.  
  
"Morgan," Beth said.  
  
Beth ran up the driveway, breasts bouncing like a lifeguard in Baywatch.  
  
"Okay, you better start doing that around someone else cause you're not getting anywhere with me," Morgan replied.  
  
Beth laughed and hugged her. Beth stood four inches taller than Morgan and left a little shadow over her.  
  
"Where are the others," Beth asked throwing her bag into the trunk.  
  
"Pete and Veronica," Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah, where are they," Beth asked.  
  
"Right here," Pete said.  
  
Pete drove his convertible into the driveway next to Morgan's large SUV. Out stepped Pete, a mildly muscular guy with dark features and a face chiseled out of stone, and Veronica a short stocky girl with a beautiful smile.  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't take your convertible," Beth said smiling.  
  
Peter kissed her and held her close looking at Morgan.  
  
"Because there are two sheets, how'd you pass Calculus again," Pete asked slyly.  
  
"Don't start that joke again," Veronica said.  
  
Morgan smiled at Veronica. The front door opened up and Morgan's mother stepped out with her bathrobe on and a large smile.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you all here," she said.  
  
They smiled and laughed as Morgan's mom walked towards them.  
  
"Mom, you know you get emotional," Morgan said.  
  
"I know it's just, be careful will you? Please," she asked.  
  
Morgan wrapped her arms around her mother and reassured her that it would all be alright as the others piled into the SUV and stuck their bags in the back.  
  
"So we'll be fine. We're sticking to the main roads and we'll be down there by nine okay," Morgan said.  
  
"Yeah, you be good alright," she said.  
  
"Yes mom," Morgan said.  
  
"I mean it," she said.  
  
Morgan laughed and entered the drivers side.  
  
"I know mom," Morgan replied turning the keys in the ignition.  
  
"I love you," her mother said.  
  
"I love you too mom," Morgan replied.  
  
Morgan's mother waved as they drove out of the driveway and down the street, past the middle class houses and onto the main street. Beth turned the stereo on and they cruised down the road. 


	3. Chapter 2: Nothing Good Can Come At 6

Chapter 2 Nothing Good Can Come At 6  
  
"You're running on E Morgan," Beth said.  
  
Morgan looked at the fuel gauge, she hadn't realized that they had been driving for so long.  
  
"Shit, where's a gas station," Morgan said.  
  
"Over there," Veronica replied.  
  
"At one dollar sixty one cents no way. Check out that one over there," Pete said.  
  
Morgan looked to her left and saw the old shell station with the rickety sign. The lights flickered and only a few letters lit up.  
  
"Hell station," Veronica joked.  
  
The group laughed. Morgan took the first left when Beth screamed. Looking over sharply Morgan saw the tractor trailor truck barreling down the road at the car. It's horn blared loudly.  
  
"Go dammit go," Veronica yelled.  
  
Morgan slammed down the gas and the car sped past the car without trouble.  
  
"Didn't you look," Beth yelled frightened.  
  
"Sorry, damn you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Morgan said trying to sound strong but still shaken.  
  
"It's my life that was on the line back there," Beth said as they pulled up to a pump.  
  
Morgan opened the door.  
  
"Don't ignore me Morgan! Morgan! Fuck, I'm going to go talk to her you guys wait here alright," Beth said.  
  
"Yeah sure," Veronica replied.  
  
Beth stepped out of the car and into a puddle. She passed a man smoking a cigarette walking into the building, following Morgan.  
  
"What's your problem," Beth asked.  
  
"What do you mean," Morgan asked irritated.  
  
"Morgan, you nearly killed us all back there and you don't even show a hint of remorse," Beth said.  
  
Morgan shook her head.  
  
"Morgan, you can talk to me. We've been friends forever," Beth said.  
  
Morgan looked at her and into the window behind her.  
  
"I'm just worried. I mean Mom was so worried, what if something happens," Morgan said.  
  
A tour bus started it's engine and a woman ran out towards it.  
  
"Nothing will happen, I promise," Beth said.  
  
"Five twenty five," the man at the counter said.  
  
"What," Morgan said.  
  
"The man's just telling that dude the price. Come on let's get the gas and go  
  
Morgan looked at the clock. Five fifty nine.  
  
"We've only been driving for thirty minutes, I filled the tank last night it shouldn't be empty," Morgan said.  
  
"So," Beth said.  
  
Morgan looked out into the parking lot. The man with the cigarette stood at the car opposite theirs. The bus pulled forward, trying to turn at an impossible angle, it would collide with his car.  
  
"A leak. there's a leak on the car," Morgan said.  
  
"So we'll just have it checked out now come on," Beth said.  
  
Morgan walked to the door and saw the fuel laced sneaker print.  
  
"Oh shit," Morgan said.  
  
"What," Beth said.  
  
It was an instant of moments. The bus smashed into the man's car. The man became irate and threw his cigarette which ignited the fuel puddle below the car. Morgan took a step back as Beth watched in horror as the fuel streamed out of the engine. The flame followed the stream into the car and in an instant it exploded.  
  
"No," Beth screamed.  
  
The flames filled the lot. Another car ignited in flames. The smoking man had fallen to the ground covered in shrapnel.  
  
The second car exploded, followed by the smoking man's car. A window broke as piece of metal ripped through it. Morgan watched, tears flowing down her face. The bus reared back and into the store breaking the windows and knocking down the rack. It pulled a sharp left and slammed the gas down speeding itself through the pumps. The bus didn't make it too much further though, as the gas station rumbled.  
  
An explosion ripped through the parking lot, the glass on all the windows broke as the flames disintegrated everything in it's path. Beth's screams faded as Morgan's flesh burned away in the purest form of omniscient pain. 


	4. Chapter 3: One of Death

Chapter 3 One of Death  
  
"Fucking go Morgan," Veronica yelled.  
  
Beth's screams echoed through the car. The tractor trailor truck tried to slow down but if nothing happened the impact would be inevitable.  
  
Morgan's eyes looked around but almost out of instinct she slammed down on the gas and they burst into the driveway of the gas station parking lot pulling up to a pump.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing," Beth asked.  
  
Morgan looked out her window frightened. A smoking man stood at the car opposite of them.  
  
"Morgan what's your problem," Veronica asked.  
  
Morgan looked at the clock. Five fifty seven.  
  
"There's still time. We have to get out of here or else we'll all die," Morgan yelled.  
  
"What? Morgan what's your problem," Pete asked.  
  
Morgan got out of the car and ran through the lot to the tour bus banging on the windows that were opened.  
  
"There's going to be an explosion! We're all going to die if we don't get out of here now! This isn't a joke I saw it happen! I know it's going to happen but we still have time," she yelled.  
  
Beth turned to Veronica and Pete in the back seat of their SUV.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll take care of her," Beth said.  
  
Beth got out of the car but by the time she was over there four people had come out of the bus to try to restrain her.  
  
"Morgan what's wrong," Beth said jogging over.  
  
"We've all got to get far away from here or else we'll die," Morgan yelled.  
  
"Okay, come on we'll go away from here," Beth said leading her away.  
  
A woman approached them with her husband and son.  
  
"Should we be worried I mean she is pretty set in her ways," the woman said.  
  
"No don't worry," Beth started.  
  
"Please everyone if you want to live come with me please," Morgan said as Beth dragged her away.  
  
The woman and her family followed her, as did an older man and another woman They walked in the driveway and halfway across the street when a car nearly hit them. A green convertible stopped in front of them.  
  
"What's going on," the driver yelled angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about it, she's hysterical and it's just that," Beth started.  
  
"Baby it's six am lets stop somewhere and.," the driver's female companion started.  
  
An explosion hit behind them. Beth screamed in horror as Morgan watched silent. Their SUV exploded into pieces. The flames spread to the two other cars which exploded shortly after. The bus pulled back from the car and turned at an impossible angle speeding through the gas pumps which moments later exploded as well.  
  
Flames, smoke, and shrapnel flew through the air. The group in the street watched in horror as the ground where they had just stood moments ago was eradicated. Traffic slowed, people got out of their cars and watched.  
  
All Morgan could do was watch, and feel that tear go down her cheek. 


	5. Chapter 4 : After Math

Chapter 4 After Math  
  
"I will not be stereotyped like this. I will not - do you hear me in there? I am not the static person you think I am! I am dynamic are you listening to me," the woman yelled into her cell phone as she paced the halls.  
  
The woman's husband and daughter sat in a chair together. The daughter crying a little looking at her father's hand as it lay on his knee. The older woman who had followed them sat with a man dressed in a blue suit and they talked about how weird it had been. The man who had been in the car paced the room while his girlfriend applied lip stick to herself. Beth sat next to Morgan crying.  
  
The woman walked out. Her black hair fell on her dark face as she glared at the room.  
  
"They think I'm making an excuse because they know I'm going to Florida. They think I'm lying about all this because of what other people do. That is sick! How many people died in there," she asked enfuriated.  
  
"Twenty seven," Morgan said.  
  
"Twenty seven," the driver of the car said angrily.  
  
"Two in my car, a man and his four friends in the car ahead of us, the smoking man, a man in the store serving another man, sixteen on the bus and then the driver of the bus. That's twenty-seven people," Morgan said monotonously.  
  
"That's sick," the old woman said.  
  
"I'll say," the woman's husband replied.  
  
"It would have been thirty five if it weren't for her," the woman said.  
  
A long pause took the room.  
  
"We should be thankful," she said taking a seat next to her husband.  
  
The pause that followed was grave. Morgan didn't want that time to think so she came up with something.  
  
"My name's Morgan. This is Beth," she said indicating her friend next to her.  
  
"I'm Aisha Jackson, that's my husband Bryan and my daughter Toni," the dark woman said.  
  
"I'm Diana Douglas," the old woman said.  
  
"I'm Michael Byron Jacobs the third," the man in the suit said.  
  
"I'm Mallory and the dude pacing over there is Chris," the drivers girlfriend said.  
  
Another silence followed.  
  
"I was going to Florida with some friends. We just got out of highschool, I was driving. I stopped in the middle of the road and I had a vision," Morgan started.  
  
"Like, a premonition," Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean I didn't even know I was having it but I saw everything. I saw our car exploding, then the others, the bus trying to escape and going through the pumps. I just knew it would happen at six," Morgan started.  
  
"How did you know the time," Aisha asked.  
  
"Was it in your dream," Michael asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't in my dream. I cut myself on a shard of glass earlier today and the blood. the blood left a number six in the water," Morgan said.  
  
Beth looked over at Morgan, somewhat angered and yet at the same time relieved.  
  
"Did the police ask you about that," Aisha's husband Bryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, they said it was like this girl Clear Rivers' case or something like that. I didn't pay much attention," Morgan said.  
  
"Well don't you think it would have been worth fucking while," Chris, the driver of the car, yelled.  
  
"Look it hasn't been the easiest fucking day alright," Morgan yelled back.  
  
Chris glared at her and then shook his head and took a seat next to his girlfriend Mallory, who was intrigued by Morgan's story.  
  
"I lost my two best friends in the accident. They were in the back seat. Veronica and Pete Pines. Pete was," Morgan started.  
  
"Pete was my fiancee," Beth said.  
  
Aisha reached over and touched Beth's knee emphatically.  
  
"I told them to stay in the car. I killed them," Beth sobbed.  
  
Aisha rubbed her knee and looked into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"We are all dead here," Aisha said.  
  
The room looked at her, shocked and angered.  
  
"But, we were given a second chance. We have to take this chance and continue our lives Beth. He would have died either way, but you were given this chance to have a dream and have this life and to live it out Beth. Do it," Aisha said.  
  
Beth looked at her and wiped away the tears. She could understand Aisha's words, as could the rest of the room. They all seemed lightened by her speech, they had survived something that would have killed them.  
  
The door opened and the officer investigating the occurrence stepped out.  
  
"You're all free to go," he said.  
  
They soon got to their feet and started to file out. Beth tugged at Morgan's hand but Morgan stayed and walked over to the officer.  
  
"You're not going to tell us what happened here," she asked.  
  
"There was a car accident. That's all that there is too it, however we do have some questions about your vision," he replied.  
  
He directed her into his office and she entered. It was a small room with a plain black desk and two chairs opposite. A large window opened up to the street outside. A police car drove in, a coroner's truck delivering bodies, it wasn't a sight worth looking at.  
  
The officer took his seat and flashed Morgan a smile. He had short brown hair, white teeth, brown eyes, and he seemed kind.  
  
"Well I'm Officer Harold Chase," he said.  
  
"I'm Morgan Tyler but you probably knew that from the interviews and stuff," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What do you think my visions have to do with all this? You don't think. don't think that I would plan something like this do you," Morgan asked.  
  
"Well," he started.  
  
"My two best friends died in that accident Harold. We were going to Florida to celebrate graduation and now. now they're dead and you have the nerve to ask me if I planned this. That's fucking sick okay, that's more messed up than the accident," Morgan yelled.  
  
"No, you misunderstood," he began again.  
  
"No I get you perfectly. You pretended to be nice but you think I'm a fucking psycho to go around like this and get people to avoid death but I already planned it. Do you think I'm a terrorist? I don't understand how you can fucking ask me this," she yelled angered.  
  
"You're in danger," he stated.  
  
Morgan stopped her tyrade and looked at him. His eyes didn't seem to be joking, he looked at her forwardly.  
  
"The same thing happened to people before. Clear Rivers was the only survivor but even she died when an explosion in a hospital killed her and others," he said.  
  
"I don't see what you're getting at," Morgan said.  
  
"Well you see," he began.  
  
"No, I don't have time to sit here and listen more about that Clear River's girl. That's an urban legend they were all going to die anyway and they went out of their way to get themselves killed too. Walking backwards into the street, driving to find some pregnant chick, they were fucking assholes and they deserved to die. But this isn't like that, that's a legend. They were all killed by natural causes," Morgan said.  
  
"A woman was decapitated in an elevator shaft! A boy was crushed by a pane of glass! Those aren't normal circumstances," he yelled.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to sit here and listen to this. Beth is waiting in the lobby and we're going to catch a cab home. You're an officer of the law, you're not supposed to go around scaring people," Morgan said.  
  
Morgan got to her feet and swung open the door. The officer had walked over by then and grabbed her soldier.  
  
"Don't touch me," Morgan screamed.  
  
Morgan bolted through the waiting room and into the hallway. The last words she heard before the elevator doors shut were 'be careful', and it made her think of her mother. 


	6. Chapter 5 : Back at Home

Chapter 5 Back at Home  
  
Morgan sat alone in her room that night. She could hear her parents talking in hushed tones below her. She looked out the window thinking about the day's events.  
  
"She could have been killed Warren and you don't even seem to care," her mother yelled.  
  
"Listen Molly, she's alright now and there's nothing more to it," Warren, her father, answered.  
  
"I'm not talking about her surviving, you didn't show her any compassion at all. Do you think it hasn't been hard for her - for us to have a life when you're travelling the globe Warren! When I had the stroke you almost couldn't come back, but she was there the whole time. This was her chance to be a kid again before she goes to college, this was her time and you're acting like it's just another burden," Molly yelled.  
  
"It is another burden," he replied sharply.  
  
"It's our daughter," Molly screamed.  
  
Morgan rolled back onto her bed and looked at the nightstand. Her alarm clock sat near the edge, the minute changed. Eight nineteen.  
  
"I know she's our daughter and I know this is hard on her, but someone has to support this family and we all know you can't do it Molly," Warren yelled.  
  
"Why are you such a bastard Warren. I had a stroke, I didn't bring it onto myself, I didn't do anything to hurt myself but it happened a long time ago. I work Warren, but I can't do the things I used to anymore. But I still brought home enough money to support Morgan and I when you were in Switzerland, or when you were in Germany," Molly said angrily.  
  
"I was there to support us," Warren said.  
  
"You never brought us," Molly yelled.  
  
"I couldn't," Warren answered.  
  
"Why," Molly asked.  
  
The silence that followed Morgan remembered from when she was younger. Her father was always away on trips, flying from one country to the next in search of new money and new business opportunities. It was when Morgan was eight that her mother got the call from the woman in Italy. Natalia. Her father's lover.  
  
Her father had been having an affair on her mother. It was years later that she had the stroke, but she would never blame it on Warren. Morgan knew however that was all her mother could think about - whether he still loved them, if he still remembered them, why he would do that, what she was doing wrong.  
  
"I'm not cheating on you Molly," Warren yelled.  
  
"But you were, and I can't be sure," Molly screamed.  
  
Morgan had enough. She rolled off the bed and walked to her closet, pulling out her red shirt and brown leather jacket. She put them on and looked herself over in the mirror. Her short brown hair lay at her shoulders; her jeans were tight on her thin frame.  
  
She opened the door and walked down the stairs, her parents were arguing loudly so they wouldn't hear her slip out the back. The cool night air surrounded her, the streetlights lit the road and she disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Morgan," a voice said.  
  
Morgan turned from the shade of a tree and looked. A thin tall blonde girl stood in the streetlight dressed in some jeans and a large T-shirt.  
  
"Beth, what are you doing," Morgan asked.  
  
Beth walked over slowly crossing the street stopping in the middle.  
  
"I don't want to stay at home. I can't get that image out of my head," Beth replied.  
  
"Don't stand in the middle of the road," Morgan joked.  
  
Beth walked across the street, an uneasy smile on her face. She hugged Morgan tight and when they released she played with Morgan's hair.  
  
"You miss Pete," Morgan asked.  
  
"I loved Pete," she replied.  
  
"They were my best friends," Morgan said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Beth wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled a little more.  
  
"I don't want to stay at home anymore. It's too quiet there," Beth said.  
  
"Total opposite at my house. My parents are feuding over the affair," Morgan said.  
  
"You taking it okay," Beth asked.  
  
Morgan was used to her parents fighting by now.  
  
"Yeah, I'll persevere. I'm a strong girl," Morgan laughed.  
  
"I came over to ask you about something," Beth said.  
  
"Ask me about what," Morgan asked.  
  
Beth went silent, she played with a strand of her long blonde hair. She let it fall in front of her face and looked Morgan in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I had a vision too," Beth said.  
  
"What," Morgan said shocked.  
  
"Earlier today I was making coffee, and the power went out and when I fixed the fuse the clock said six," Beth replied.  
  
Morgan didn't know how to react. For so long she had thought she had the only vision but now she realized that she wasn't alone.  
  
"I didn't think anything of it, not until you started flipping out about the time. I decided to follow you, I thought. I knew something was going to happen. I told the others to stay though. I told them to stay and I killed them. They were their parents only children and now they're dead," Beth said starting to cry.  
  
"Do you think that the others saw a sign too," Morgan asked.  
  
Beth looked up as the tears ran down her face. The epiphany had occurred to both of them. Maybe they weren't the only ones who had seen something, but maybe they were the only ones to have analyzed it.  
  
"Do you remember the other people's names. We have to contact them and ask them," Morgan said.  
  
"Vaguely, but I know who would remember," Beth said.  
  
Morgan looked at her and shut her eyes when she said the name.  
  
Officer Harold Chase. 


	7. Chapter 6 : Deadly Detour

Chapter 6 Deadly Detour  
  
Still standing in the shade of the large elm tree Beth looked at Morgan curiously. It seemed that suddenly something had occurred to her besides the signs.  
  
"Morgan, why are you so determined to find these people all of a sudden," Beth asked.  
  
Morgan replied meekly.  
  
"Well, do you remember the Clear Rivers case," Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was the girl whose boyfriend saw the crash of that plane right," Beth replied.  
  
"Flight 180."  
  
"Yeah, so what about her?"  
  
"There's a lot more to that case. All the survivors of the plane crash died of 'mysterious causes' later on. But these weren't mysterious causes," Morgan started.  
  
"Wait, how do you know all of this," Beth asked.  
  
"My mom has this magazine and there was a big article about her death. It seems that they deemed it mysterious causes but there was a decapitation, an explosion, a hanging, and sign crushed a man, a bus accident, and a brick fell through her boyfriend's head," Morgan said.  
  
"This is a little morbid, what are you getting at," Beth questioned.  
  
"Wait up, there's more. Well it seems before each of these deaths there was a vision or a sign. Something that could be interpreted to save them and some of them were saved but some. some of them weren't so fortunate," Morgan said.  
  
"I still don't understand," Beth said.  
  
"A few years later Clear had herself put in this institution. She took every precaution to stay away from death, no medication, no sharp things, everything rounded, there could be nothing in that room that could hurt her. I even read they didn't heat it because she was afraid of carbon monoxide. Well this girl walks in, this Kim girl and she had this vision of a car accident and prevented it, but her three friends died. And she saved all these people but then they start to get killed so she gets Clear to help her. Clear couldn't help her in time though as even though they thought they were safe they all died. A pipe through a girls head, a bisection, impaled, decapitated, exploded, crushed by a giant pane of glass, Kim and her boyfriend were the only 'survivors' but even they didn't make it too long. They were killed in a car accident," Morgan said.  
  
"So what are you saying - they died so what," Beth said.  
  
"We could be next, Kim and Clear believed in a design. Death's design. She believed that the signs are always there - but once you interpret them you can avoid what they lead to. It's just like what happened to us Beth. We saw the signs and we analyzed them and we found the design, but we found the loophole. Death is avoidable," Morgan replied.  
  
"Wait, but didn't they all die," Beth asked.  
  
"Yes, that's why we have to find the others. Together maybe we can see a sign that the others can't see," Morgan said.  
  
"What about what Aisha said, about how we were given a second chance," Beth asked.  
  
"Aisha would have been right but something happened back there. When we were passing the truck I shut down and while I was kind of out of myself I saw the future. I saw that we were going to die, and when I woke up we moved out of the way of the truck and all the stuff I saw in my vision were there. The smoking man, the bus. everything that I could remember. It was all set up to be that way and we could prevent it."  
  
"But Death is smart. Death made the even inescapable, there was no way to avoid the cigarette drop, the fuel leak in our car, or anything. The people that were there though, the people could be moved and with them gone the event could be changed so that we would survive. The event was destined permanently, we were just accessories," Morgan said.  
  
"So why can't we just go on with our lives," Beth asked.  
  
"Because Death, Death will track us down. We have to be on the look out until we can find a permanent way to avoid death," Morgan said.  
  
"Wait. what," Beth asked.  
  
"Look, we avoided Death. Death, however, didn't avoid us. He's still after us - he wants to tie up any loose ends from anything he does. We weren't supposed to survive, we're supposed to be dead somewhere, but we did survive and now Death is coming back for the eight of us," Morgan said.  
  
"Morgan, are you sure you're alright," Beth asked.  
  
"Beth please believe me on this one. I saved your life before this is how you can repay me for it," Morgan said.  
  
"Morgan.," Beth started.  
  
"Beth, I don't know how I can prove it to you but neither of us want to be at home right now. It's an hour drive down there and if we find nothing to support my theory then we can go back. But if we do Beth. if we do we can save their lives again," Morgan said.  
  
Beth looked to the ground sadly.  
  
"Peter won't come back Beth. Waiting around to die isn't going to help you get peace with yourself," Morgan said.  
  
Beth reached in her pockets.  
  
"Please Beth," Morgan asked.  
  
Beth pulled out a pair of keys for Pete's convertible.  
  
"We don't have another way there," Beth said rasping.  
  
Morgan pulled Beth close and hugged her. Then together they jogged back to Morgan's house, started the convertible and drove down the road.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A yellow light flashed in the distance. Workmen flagged at the girls in the convertible, the top was up to prevent the rain from coming into the car. Beth pulled over slowly as the man directed and rolled down her window. A tall stocky man in an orange poncho walked to the window.  
  
"You're gonna have to go around," he said.  
  
"Why," Beth asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear about the gas station explosion, we're still trying to clear up the street," the man replied.  
  
"Yeah, we heard. I guess we didn't know that they were still cleaning it. Is there a detour route that we can take," Morgan said from the passenger side.  
  
"Yeah, if you take this left and go back in the opposite direction they opened up a lane through a construction area. It'll take you around this area and you'll get back on a few exit's past here," he replied.  
  
"Thank you," Morgan said.  
  
Beth rolled the window back up and the man waved them through. She pulled the car around the island and into the opposite lane, driving back up the highway. The rain battered down on the windshield, the wipers barely did justice to the amount of rain.  
  
"It was a dark and stormy night," the radio said clicking on.  
  
"Fuck shit," Beth said tapping the radio off.  
  
Beth looked over at Morgan who was looking at the radio intently.  
  
"Sometimes, the car has the tendency to turn on the radio. Pete used to say it was haunted," Beth said, a small grin growing across her face.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that," Morgan said.  
  
"Oh," Beth said mournfully.  
  
"No, I mean it's a sweet story and all. I was just thinking it could be a sign," Morgan said.  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you but it is a dark and stormy night. I mean it's been raining for the past twenty minutes and it's about nine," Beth said.  
  
"But you never know," Morgan said.  
  
"Yeah," Beth said.  
  
The flashing sign in front of them said detour. Beth flipped on the directional and pulled onto the mildly gravelled road that drove through the woods.  
  
"I thought they said this was a construction area," Beth said.  
  
Morgan looked out her window at the trees. They seemed to go on endlessly into the night.  
  
"What are they constructing, outhouses," Beth joked.  
  
Morgan laughed lightly. The humor helped to ease up the tense situation. Driving in a person's car who had been killed earlier that day, being driven by his girlfriend, his fiancee who had barely avoided death that day. The car seemed to be a hurse, all it carried was memories and.  
  
"So remember friends don't let friends drive," a radio voice said.  
  
"Shit," Beth said slamming the radio knob.  
  
Morgan thought about the message. 'Friends don't let friends drive'.  
  
The trees on the sides of the road disappeared as they pulled onto a bridge without railings. It travelled from one side over the body of water to the other.  
  
Morgan looked at Beth urgently. 'Friends don't let friends drive', Beth had been so sad earlier and now she was so excited. She looked down at the water, no one was around, no boats, it was a storm and it was dark. No one would notice if they.  
  
"Beth stop," Morgan yelled.  
  
Beth accelerated. The car went from one side of the bridge to the other.  
  
"Morgan I have to see him again. I have to and this is the only way," Beth yelled.  
  
"No Beth don't. Please," Morgan yelled.  
  
"It's too late," Beth said straightening out the wheel.  
  
They were halfway across the bridge. Beth was dangerously close to the oncoming lane of the bridge. No cars were coming though, it would be the least of their worries.  
  
"No," Morgan screamed.  
  
In an instant Morgan was on the wheel, turning it back to the right lane. Beth screamed and slammed on the breaks, the car slid on the wet wood fast. The back end of the car spun around and went in front. Beth slammed against the window hard. The car squeeled a little more but it finally came to a stop.  
  
Beth looked out her window, she was four inches away from the edge of the bridge. Tears rolled down her face as she reached for the door, but Morgan was there first holding the door shut.  
  
"Morgan please, you have to let me out," Beth pleaded.  
  
"It's too late for that Beth. You know it and I know it taking your life is not the option, you can't just let yourself die here Beth you can't kill yourself and kill me. I won't let you. You're my best friend Beth," Morgan said.  
  
Beth looked at Morgan.  
  
"Now please Beth, turn the car around," Morgan said.  
  
Beth put her hands on the wheel. Morgan watched her every move as she slowly accelerated the car pulling it around to the right, and in a big u turn put them in the other lane.  
  
"Now put it in the right lane Beth," Morgan said.  
  
Beth continued going at the slow speed and moved the car into their lane.  
  
"Now go to the police station." Morgan said.  
  
Beth accelerated a little more. Wiping a tear from her eye they continued down the bridge. Morgan looked at her and smiled. The radio flashed on again.  
  
"Like a bridge over troubled. waters.," the radio sang. 


	8. Shocker

Chapter 7 Shocker  
  
It was dark by the time the girls had reached the police station. The tall three story brick building loomed over them and seemed to disappear into the dark foggy sky. Lights were on and men were walking through, a police car sped out with it's alarm blaring and covered the car in flashes of red and blue.  
  
Beth had remained silent since her suicide attempt on the bridge. Morgan hadn't started talking to her – realizing that Morgan was having a hard time dealing with things on her own, dealing with her sanity. Morgan and Beth had switched seats after leaving the bridge and Beth had been lulled to sleep by the pit pat of raindrops and the light 'oldies' music harmoniously seeping through the speakers.  
  
The rain had stopped however when the girls got off the detour and continued down the highway. The cars seemed empty and lifeless, the whole perception of the rest of their trip was dreadfully dismal. There was no hope to be found anywhere, no laughable signs, no road stops, just headlights and tail lights, break lights and signal lights. An endless road leading to their final destination.  
  
'Have we avoided death,' Morgan thought.  
  
The signs had all pointed to Beth's attempt at killing herself and Morgan in the process, but would death count that as two attempted murders or one – and would Morgan be skipped or be sacrificed to complete Death's plan.  
  
Morgan rubbed Beth's soldier. Her eyes opened and she looked over at Morgan.  
  
"For a second, I thought it was all a dream," she said quietly.  
  
Morgan sighed, inside wishing it was a dream. Wishing they were in Florida at that moment, at the night clubs, at the hotel, partying, living only for that feeling of today. Now they were fighting for a future.  
  
"Are you gonna come in," Morgan asked.  
  
"I don't have a choice, you wouldn't trust me alone in here anyway," Beth said.  
  
"You got me there, come on," Morgan said.  
  
Leaving the car, Morgan walked to help Beth to her feet. Beth fixed her hair to make herself look more presentable, and not the nervous wreck she actually was.  
  
Inside the atmosphere was different from outside. Rather than the dark and imposing night it was rather bright and sterile, the atmosphere change wasn't much for the better but it seemed to take a little pressure off the race against time situation they were in.  
  
The entrance room was large and open. A man sat in a chair waiting for something and bleeding a little from the corner of his mouth. Adjacent from him was the desk where an older stocky man with a blue shirt and a stern gaze sat. Morgan walked over and indicated for Beth to sit down. Beth took a seat far away from the bleeding man as Morgan approached the desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Morgan said smiling.  
  
The man had watched them come in, and there was no other noise in the room yet he acted as though she wasn't there.  
  
"Hello, sir," Morgan said.  
  
The man looked up at her.  
  
"Waddya want," he said.  
  
"Hi, I know it's late but my friend and I – we were in the accident at the gas station a few miles down the road and we were wondering if officer Harold Chase was still in the building, I believe he was an officer on the case," Morgan said.  
  
The man looked down at a schedule and looked back up.  
  
"Yeah, he is," he answered.  
  
"May we, my friend Beth and I, please see him," she asked.  
  
"Do you have information pertaining to the case," he asked.  
  
"Well, we believe we do but it's more of something that we would like to ask him," Morgan replied.  
  
"So you have information," he said.  
  
"Yes," Morgan answered.  
  
"Take a form, fill it out, and we'll get back to you in two to three weeks," he answered.  
  
"Two to three weeks is too late," she said.  
  
The man looked at her and handed her a form.  
  
"I don't want a form, I need to talk to officer Chase now. This could save a lot of people's lives," Morgan said.  
  
Beth got up from her seat and walked over to the desk with Morgan.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a rest room," Beth asked.  
  
"Over there," he said pointing at a door at the end of the desk.  
  
"Thankyou," Beth said walking over.  
  
Morgan looked at Beth.  
  
"You gonna be okay," Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah, you just wait for me if you go anywhere," Beth said.  
  
"She won't be going anywhere until she fills out a form," the man said.  
  
Morgan looked at the man and they started arguing. Beth walked down the desk, rubbing her hand against the desk. The lights flickered and she turned to look at Morgan. The light above her flickered twice before returning to normal. Beth brushed it off as nothing and continued down to the door.  
  
It opened easily with a burst of cool air and some mellow music. Beth walked over to the sink and turned on the water washing her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'I was so happy,' Beth thought.  
  
The door slammed open and in walked the bleeding man. His hand wrapped around Beth's neck and held her tightly. Beth screamed and started kicking and attacking him.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, it's easier if you're calm," he said.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard," Beth screamed.  
  
She reached around, her hand smashed the mirror. Shards of glass fell into the sink.  
  
"Shut up, shut up and I won't hurt you," he said.  
  
Beth reached into the sink and pulled out a shard of glass. She swung around and nailed him in the neck. His hand flung up and hit the light hard, it sunk from the tiles and fell in a little bit caught by cables. The lights flickered again.  
  
The bleeding man fell to the ground. The light flickered, the music blasted. Alicia Keys.  
  
"I keep on falling," the radio blared static.  
  
"You bitch," he gurgled.  
  
"In… you," the radio screamed.  
  
The lights flickered. Beth put it together, and bolted for the door. The lights in the lobby flickered on and off. She ran down towards the desk. Morgan and the man looked around. The light above her flashed in a bolt of electricity. The glass cracked.  
  
"Morgan look out," Beth screamed.  
  
Morgan finally saw her in another flash of light. The light above her burst again with an electrical snap. Beth jumped with her arms outstretched. The light flashed again, pieces of glass fell, Beth's arms shoved Morgan and in a shower of blue sparks the two fell across the room. In darkness the sparks hit the ground followed by the light, smashing into the tiles, the wires snapped and flung about wildly almost alive.  
  
The man at the desk stepped back. Morgan looked up as the wires dangled alive, reaching out for her. Beth rolled over onto her back and looked at the ground. The light had fallen fast, impaling itself into the linoleum floor. It glowed a hot and fiery red.  
  
"Get back! Get back," the man at the desk yelled.  
  
Morgan got to her feet followed by Beth as they watched the wires fling themselves toward Morgan. Beth grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way as one of the wires pulled itself further from the ceiling and slapped the wall sending out a burst of sparks and singing the white cement bricks.  
  
Beth and Morgan backed into the far corner. The wires dangled and slowly fell, devoid of life but still sizzling and occasionally sending out sparks and showers of glowing embers.  
  
The lights came on normally and the stereo came back on to it's normal lull.  
  
"How did you know," Morgan asked.  
  
"The lights flashed… the song in the bathroom, I was attacked and he hit the light and it showered down and then the electricity and…," Beth said shocked.  
  
"It should have skipped me… I was in the car with you… it would have killed us both," Morgan said.  
  
"No it wouldn't," Beth said.  
  
Morgan looked at her.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill you Morgan. I was just going to end it for me, driving over to the edge and leaping but you pulled the car out of control and I gave up," Beth said.  
  
The bathroom door opened and a man bleeding profusely out of his neck emerged. He walked over towards Beth and then fell lifelessly to the ground as the man at his desk returned.  
  
"What happened," he asked.  
  
Morgan looked at Beth and looked back at the man.  
  
"That's why we have to see officer Harold Chase," Morgan said slyly. 


	9. Two Hundred Sixteen Miracles

Chapter 8 Two Hundred and Sixteen Miracles  
  
Beth and Morgan took their seats in the lobby as a reporter started talking about the man who had attacked Beth in the bathroom. Her voice could be heard through the open door as they carried his body out.  
  
"Elizabeth Michaels, a survivor of today's earlier gas station explosion was attacked today in the police station bathroom by the man who has been labeled as Jacob Moore. Moore was a suspect in an earlier rape case in the city and had disappeared from his home earlier today. The irony of it all is that he sat in the police station for what the office workers said was two hours and claimed he was waiting for someone upstairs. Elizabeth shortly after saved her friend Morgan Greene from a falling light fixture. Both refused to be interviewed," the reporter said.  
  
Beth looked at Morgan.  
  
"We're getting more attention now," Beth said.  
  
"Do you think they've connected it yet, that this could be like the Clear River's case," Morgan asked.  
  
"I highly doubt it, I mean the police didn't notice a sex offender in their midst – the reporters can't be that much more intelligent," Beth answered.  
  
"Do you think," Morgan started.  
  
"What," Beth asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's a crazy thought," Morgan answered.  
  
"The situation's crazy Morgan," Beth said.  
  
"Well, do you think we were supposed to be brought here. Everything falls into place with us coming here, had the man not attacked you the lights wouldn't have flashed. I mean everything falls into place a little too easily," Morgan said.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that… but, maybe," Beth started.  
  
The elevator doors opened and out walked the familiar looking officer Chase.  
  
"Maybe you should try a little harder to stay out of the way of danger," he said.  
  
"We've been here for an hour, the desk clerk wouldn't let us come up to your office and then," Morgan started.  
  
"And then death took over," he said.  
  
"Yeah, wait how did you know," Beth asked.  
  
"The whole office heard about the accident, but the truth of the matter is it was no accident," he said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock we figured that out on our own," Morgan said.  
  
"Well what did you come here for then," he asked.  
  
"Morgan thinks that maybe the others are in danger too and that maybe you can help us find them so we can save them too," Beth said.  
  
"Come up to my office, we keep all the paperwork on the incident up there," he said.  
  
The three walked to the elevator. Beth and Officer Chase stepped in easily while Morgan looked at it for a moment.  
  
"Afraid," he asked.  
  
"You can't be too careful, Clear thought she was safe too when she died," Morgan said.  
  
Beth looked at Morgan. The morbid statement she had just made set her at unease with herself and the situation. Beth remembered hearing about it on the news and shows like Dateline. Clear thought they were safe when a woman gave birth to her baby and she went to see another person in the hospital. An oxygen leak had occurred in the room and when she opened the door a cord got pulled. The little spark incinerated her and the other occupant.  
  
Morgan finally walked in setting Beth's mind at ease for a moment but she couldn't help but think that so many people had died, would they ever be safe? Would they ever be able to have a normal life?  
  
The elevator doors slid shut and the elevator went up opening at the third floor. The three walked out the elevator and down the white walled hallway. At the first door on their left was the familiar sitting room and the doorway that led to Chase's office, but rather than going into his office they continued down the hall and into the next door down which led to a large room with computers and officers. The murmuring, their words, filled the room with white noise.  
  
Chase led them across the room and over to a computer which already had a newspaper article on it.  
  
"You want the names," he asked taking a seat in front of it.  
  
"Yeah, it would help," Morgan said looking at Beth who nodded in approval.  
  
"Alright, here goes," he started.  
  
The names were listed off in alphabetical order. Chris Cutler, the man in the car driving, Diana Douglas, the elderly woman, Aisha her husband Bryan and their daughter Toni Jackson, Michael Jacobs the man in the car, and Mallory McDermott were the only people besides Morgan and Beth who had survived.  
  
"You think they're in danger," he asked.  
  
"I know they're in danger. We were the last people who were going to die in my vision, Beth was the first to go and there was a car thing… a detour and she tried to kill herself but we evaded it. Then there was me downstairs with the light but the radio and Beth was attacked… I don't know how to explain it," Morgan said.  
  
"There were signs, they weren't obvious but they were there. Songs, electrical faults, things no one would think of but they were there," Beth said.  
  
Officer Chase laughed. Beth and Morgan looked at him sickened.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny," Morgan yelled.  
  
"You believed me didn't you, about that Clear Rivers case," he laughed.  
  
"I don't understand, you told me that and it helped me," Morgan said.  
  
"Look the Clear Rivers case is a crock of shit. They saw a vision and they all died of accidents. Even the crime scenes came up as accidents. Do you need explanations," he said sarcastically.  
  
"There were signs! Alex saw a bus in the window when Terry got hit," she said.  
  
"Buses pass by that street on the hour. Terry was fuming at her boyfriend and Alex and then she backed into the street yelling. A bus was coming down the street, there was brake failure, it couldn't stop and she was just in the way," he explained.  
  
"No… no! This is real! This happened to us," Beth said.  
  
Morgan finally noticed why Beth was holding so tightly to this explanation. It was the only thing that made sense to her. She had cheated on Peter to pass a class earlier in the year while he had remained faithful. He had worked hard his whole life and yet she survived. The girl who had sinned, the girl who had passed up true love to pass a class so she could go into a good school. This explanation gave her a reason to continue, and not think that she had killed them.  
  
"Who else? Alex? Clear? Cat? Who do you want to know about, there are explanations – logical explanations to all of them," he said.  
  
Morgan looked at him.  
  
"I've gotten all I wanted here," she said.  
  
She turned and started out the door followed by Beth. He stood up in the background.  
  
"Do you think anyone will believe you," he yelled.  
  
Morgan turned.  
  
"They believed me before. They believed me when I saved them," she said.  
  
Beth approached her and touched her hand looking back at Officer Chase. Their beacon of hope, he was supposed to help them – he was supposed to help all of them and now he treated them as if they were psychotic.  
  
"You stupid little girl. You just want something to believe in – a reason for you to wake up in the morning, a reason for you to keep going. You want them to look up to you – so maybe you saw something and you did save them. You want to know why I called you back into my office. You and your friend are pretty little numbers and you're desperate," he said.  
  
"You sick bastard," Beth screamed.  
  
Beth's voice silenced the room and she dove towards the officer. She grabbed a gun off the table and pointed it at him.  
  
"Shoot," Officer Chase yelled.  
  
"No," Morgan screamed.  
  
The officers pulled out their guns and fired. Morgan closed her eyes and looked away. There were clicks from around the room. Hundreds of clicks at Beth pointed the gun at the officer. Point blank range she stared him in the eye.  
  
Sometimes there are miracles. Eighteen officers were in the room armed with full pistols. They fired until the gun stopped firing and just locked up and through it all Beth stood fearlessly in front of Officer Chase pointing the gun tears running down her face.  
  
Eighteen guns…  
  
Twelve bullets in each…  
  
"Do you believe me now," Beth said. 


	10. Familiar Faces, Synonomous Circumstances

Chapter 9 Familiar Faces, Synonymous Circumstances  
  
Standing in the room Beth seemed to be a pillar, a beacon of strength and hope for Morgan. She had managed to do something so determined, so spontaneous, so entirely insane that it was almost something to look up to. Not a bullet had fired, clips were full, officers stared at their guns almost shocked. The silence that had come over the room covered the pantomime confusion as the officers studied their guns.  
  
"I said," Beth said breaking the silence like a bullet would break her flesh. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Yes… yes damn it," Officer Chase said.  
  
"Good. Now you're going to do something for us. You're going to take us to find these people," Beth said.  
  
"Why would I do that," he said.  
  
Beth fixed her aim a bit.  
  
"We made you believe us, you can help us," she said.  
  
Beth's strength started to slip away as she talked more and more. Back came her childlike weaknesses and her insecurities.  
  
"Please," she said.  
  
"Beth we don't need him. Come on we have the names and they all lived around here right? I mean we can check the bus station for Aisha's family, and then we can look in the phone book for the rest all right. Now come on," Morgan said.  
  
"No Morgan. No," Beth said.  
  
"Beth this is-," Morgan started.  
  
"Is anyone there, we got a suspect who needs to be put into lock up," a radio said in between crackles of static.  
  
Beth dropped the gun and turned away from officer Chase.  
  
"This is insane," she said.  
  
"Come on, we'll go now," Morgan said.  
  
Morgan gave Beth her hand and clutching a list of names the two walked out of the room and down the hallway. The officers were still dazed over their broken guns and no one paid attention as the pair clicked the controls next to the elevator doors.  
  
"Beth," a voice said.  
  
Morgan and Beth turned. Officer Chase started down the hallway after them.  
  
"Look we're not desperate and we're not cheap sluts all right. We got you to believe us now let us go," Morgan said.  
  
He reached the end of the hallway as the doors slid open.  
  
"I want to help you," he said.  
  
"No you want to help yourself after you made an ass of yourself in there," Morgan said stepping into the elevator.  
  
Beth followed.  
  
"No, you really did prove something in there. I mean if this is true then-," he started.  
  
Beth touched the door shut button and the doors slid closed.  
  
"You really think he believes us," Beth asked.  
  
"You stopped a lot of guns from firing back there, you proved that Death doesn't want us to go yet… but I still have to wonder… why wouldn't he just let us die now," Morgan asked.  
  
"We ruined his plan twice so far – I don't think he'd let us ruin it for a third time," Beth said.  
  
"We avoided the gas station, and then I averted your suicide and you helped me dodge the electrocution-," Morgan said thinking.  
  
"What do you think his plan is," Beth asked.  
  
"Retrospect," Morgan said.  
  
"What," Beth asked.  
  
"Hindsight is twenty twenty, he's going to come back for us in the opposite order we were supposed to die. In my vision you were going to die last, then me, and then… I think it would be Aisha but… the people in the car were pulling in too so it might be them…," Morgan said.  
  
"What about the old woman or the man in the car," Beth asked.  
  
"It couldn't be the man in the car – he would be the first to go in my vision so the last one now," Morgan said.  
  
The doors opened and the two walked out.  
  
"So it would either be Aisha, the old woman, or the people in the… speak of the devil," Beth said.  
  
Sitting behind the desk talking to the office clerk was Mallory McBride, the girlfriend of the man in the car. And walking towards the elevator in cuffs followed by two officers was Chris Cutler.  
  
"What happened," Beth asked an officer.  
  
Morgan approached the desk as the officers brushed off Beth and took the passenger to the basement. As Morgan reached the front desk Mallory did a double take to look at her. Her eyes was black and she had a bruise on her cheek, a small cut across her arm.  
  
"Morgan," Mallory asked.  
  
The office clerk looked over curiously.  
  
"Mallory? What happened," Morgan asked.  
  
"Chris… Chris and I went back to the hotel we were staying at and he left for a while so I stayed in. When I came back he was really drunk and he tried to attack me saying that I drove him to drink by telling him to go get gas. He flipped out and attacked me with a lamp but I got out of there really fast," Mallory said.  
  
"Obviously not fast enough, your face," Morgan replied.  
  
"I went to the front office, check-in, whatever and I told them. They called the cops and now I'm here," Mallory finished and turned to the officer. "What are they going to do with him?"  
  
"Well they're putting him in lock up until trial. You're free to go," the man said.  
  
Mallory got up. She wore a white tank top and tight black jeans. She headed for the door.  
  
"Mallory," Morgan said.  
  
Mallory turned to her.  
  
"We're all in danger," she continued.  
  
"What are you talking about," Mallory asked.  
  
"Did you ever hear of Clear Rivers," she asked.  
  
"The girl who survived the plane crash and then all those people got killed right," Mallory answered.  
  
"The girls become a fucking legend with you people. Get off it will you," the desk clerk stated. "The Clear Rivers legend is exactly that – a legend. There's no design for death it happens when it happens."  
  
"You should know better than that," Morgan said walking towards him agitated. "You saw Beth save me from that light."  
  
"What I saw was your friend running from a bathroom and bumping into you. Get off it will you? You survived aren't you going to be happy with that? You're alive. It's better than the other people who are dead," the clerk said.  
  
"Look I can't take this right now," Mallory said turning towards the door.  
  
"You have to take this – it could save your life. You could be next… death might be coming for you next Mallory and we could be the only people to help. There are signs Mallory," Morgan said as Mallory stopped walking towards the door. "There are signs that you may notice and they can save your life. You're a beautiful girl why would you want to end your life when right now you can save it."  
  
Mallory turned, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Stop it Morgan. Stop it. You were the biggest pessimist of us all before and now you're preaching about saving our lives – don't you remember what Aisha said," Mallory yelled.  
  
"You could be next Mallory. It's you or Chris or-," Morgan started again.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! Shove it up your ass Morgan cause I'm sick of taking shit from people like you, people who are telling me that they can give me something better. That they can help me! That they're there for me! My parents aren't there for me, Chris isn't there for me, why the fuck would you be there for me! I don't care if I'm next or not – I have nothing left to live for Morgan. You and your friends were going on a trip, I was hitching a ride with a fucking alcoholic trying to get somewhere… to go somewhere better. You can't help me! You can't help anyone so stop trying cause people will do what they want to do without any consideration for anyone else Morgan. And who am I to you? Some dude's girlfriend. I'm a throw away and there's no use in trying to help me Morgan. So go away and let me live the rest of my life – my life – in peace," Mallory said.  
  
"There are signs please Mallory don't do this," Morgan yelled.  
  
Mallory burst through the doors not listening to anything Morgan yelled. Beth stood off to the side watching the action occur. The desk clerk broke the tension.  
  
"Another one of the survivors called," he said.  
  
"Who," Beth asked.  
  
"The old woman. I think her name was Diana, she wanted to know if anyone had seen something… I could give her your address if you think that she's not safe," he said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Beth said approaching the desk.  
  
The man pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Now fill out the form." 


End file.
